Two Halves Of The Same Soul
by bella235
Summary: When Yoh was attacked by the angry spirits during his childhood instead of being saved by Anna he was saved by Hao. After that, Hao rarely left his side. But it was alright, Yoh didn't want him to leave. That A/U where Hao and Yoh grew up together [contains twincest] [no Anna, Hao takes her place] [follows the canon up to a point] [read at your own risk]
1. Chapter 1

It was a Tuesday. Obviously, he had lost the last train home. Yoh offered to let him stay at his place, but Manta didn't want to intrude and abuse his friend's kindness. He already helped him in so many ways, Manta could only repay with friendship, advice, lore studying, and plenty of loyalty. Not only that Yoh was the only the one who didn't laugh at him when he said he believed in ghosts, but introduced him to this crazy world of his as well.

Manta couldn't get enough of it.

Amidamaru was a recognized Samurai, a force to be reckoned with and a great friend, making the perfect Guardian Ghost. Yoh was a laid back guy who seemed to have plenty of luck when actually he was very smart in his own way. He was very kind and willing to help even his own enemies when in need. Together they made the perfect team, and Manta couldn't hold his excitement for the Shaman Tournament.

It was going to be a blast.

Before he managed to even step on the street, the light turned from green to red and the small human had to jump back not to be hit by the cars that sped over as the light for them turned from red to green. Shaking his head to get the initial shock out of his system (no matter how many times this happens he still won't get used to it) he thought he had seen a figure passing by through the shadows acting as one of them with a human shape.

He didn't think much of it, told himself he needs to get some sleep as soon as he reached his home and lay off the late studying. But once he crossed the street, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. Something in him wanted to turn back and face whoever was behind him, but when he did it there was nobody. Seeing of his road again, the feeling that he was being followed returned and he quickened his pace.

_'Is it a friend? No wait, I don't have friends. Is it a friendly person who wants to become super friends? No, they would've made their presence known. Oh, good Lord. What if it's a ghost?'_

Swallowing his thoughts and his nerves, he decided to take the short cut at the docks (crossing through them would save him at least ten minutes, but it was scary at night and the sailors were not known for being polite) when at the top of the main and tallest covered building dock he saw a figure standing there, in the wind's beat, looking at the stars. Getting a better look, he relaxed instantly. That was his friend, Yoh.

"Hey, Yoh! Over here!" Manta shouted, waving his head and stilled middle move realizing his mistake. Yoh went home. In the opposite direction. That was not Yoh. The figure turned to look at him, but Manta had already taken off. "Sorry. Wrong person. Nice meeting you. Byeeee!" And he didn't look back, nor stop running until he reached his bed at home.

_**The Next Day**_

The heat was unbelievable, unbearable, unable to be stood up against. Manta was gasping loudly, sweat running down his face rapidly. It must have been a thousand degrees outside today, not thirty-five as the weather reports said. That was a lie. An unholy lie and someone should be punished for it. Waving a notebook in front of his face as a fan, but it helped too little to matter.

"Hey, Yoh-kun." He breathed out, feeling as if he was about to faint sitting under the tree's shadow. His friend was busy fighting the heat. Literally fighting the heat. Waving his fists around like crazy, Manta had no idea what Yoh was trying to accomplish. But he wasn't going to say anything, his mouth was about to melt down. "Last night I thought I saw someone like you."

Yoh froze. From moving wildly as if he was under a bee's attack, he froze so hard he was putting icicicles to shame. Manta blinked at the sudden stillness and even Amidamaru showed up worried, perhaps he shouldn't have said anything? And in a moment, Yoh was clutching his shoulders tightly with both of his hands. "Where? Where did you see him? Are you sure?" He shook the spirit out of Manta to get his answer.

"N-near the docks." And one blink after he was gone with the wind. The small human and the Samurai spirit shared a strange look before following him. The human's short legs barely kept up with the shaman's running pace, he had never seen his usually carefree friend so worked up from just one phrase. Manta only thought he had seen someone similar looking to Yoh, he might have been terribly wrong.

The young shaman reached the docks in record time, gripping tightly the barrier. "Onii-chan!" He called out, his voice echoing into the area. "Onii-chan!" Certainly. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner? The real reason behind the heatwave. They haven't seen each other in over seven months and Yoh missed him terribly. He couldn't wait to tell his brother all about his new life here, friends, foes, and most of all of Amidamaru.

Sadly, his call remained unanswered. He received some weird looks from some sailor who heard him, but nothing more. He sighed and his shoulders slumped. It's summer. It's only natural that this period should have the highest temperatures of the year.

By the time Manta reached the docks, his friend was staring off in the distance at a ship disappearing from sight. He wasn't sure if he should give him some space or not, he seemed pretty bummed and in need of cheering. Manta tried his luck. "Yoh? Are you alright?" If that wasn't going to work, then he'd buy him a cheeseburger or a menu. Those always cheered him up.

After what felt like an eternity, the short guy believed his friend fell asleep again, the shaman replied. "I'm fine. I thought someone I deeply care about has returned." He closed his eyes and sighed, adding on a lower tone as an afterthought. "Should have known better. He never hides from me." For some reason, Yoh was very sad the person Manta thought he saw wasn't who he thought.

A silent accord took place between the Samurai and the human and they didn't ask the shaman again about it. Both of them were certain when Yoh will be ready to talk, he will tell them everything about this mysterious person and why he cares about him so much.

Later in the day, Tao Ren had challenged them to a fight. Well, not Manta. It was the first time being human helped him in a way. Yoh accepted only because he knew the other boy won't take no for an answer. Short pants and an even shorter temper, what was certain about Ren is that he had a big mouth and an even bigger dream and an even bigger grudge against the world.

Yoh turned to his spirit. "Amidamaru, I ask for your forgiveness ahead of the fight, but today I'm afraid I'll have to push us even further than our maximum." He was sure now. He could feel his brother's presence here, in the shadows. Watching from afar. Ready to step in if he believes it necessary. "I have a certain someone I would really like to impress."

Amidamaru nodded and complied. Together they put up a wonderful fight that ended with victory on their side, but with Tao Ren swearing revenge as well. Although, Yoh needed medical attention. He fought well, but not enough to dodge all the strong hits. Ren's spirit was very strong and determined. The wounds were not too serious, but not something worth ignoring either. A particular scary one happened nearly his heart.

Now, everything was alright and that was all that mattered.

Once Yoh had woken up, the three of them began to laugh and joke around relieved to know they were all fine and that together they made it. "Out of all the times I came here, literally all of them, this is the only time when I don't find you sleeping." Three heads turned to look at the source of the fourth voice. Manta saw a boy with long hair leaning on the doorway. He looked exactly like Yoh.

Amidamaru saw instead the brightest smile covering his master's face. "If you came about five minutes earlier, the story would have been different." He laughed despite the pain._ He probably doesn't even feel it anymore_. The Samurai thought to himself. _Who is this person to make Master Yoh so happy only by his presence?_

Manta had the same question and he voiced it out loud. "You know each other?" He asked glancing when at one when at the other, the only difference between them seemed to be the hair length. In rest, they were absolutely identical.

"Sure we do." Yoh grinned.

Hao smiled in return, muttering softly under his breath. "Tadaima."

"Welcome home Onii-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't strain yourself." Hao said from the doorway when his brother made a movement to stand. "And above that, you should have made the introductions as soon as I made my presence known. It's impolite to keep your friends in the fog, Otouto." By the looks on their faces, especially the little one, this must have been the shock of their lives. He wondered how they would've reacted if he waited a little longer to show up.

It was not in his intention, Yoh and he had a deal. They can meet and be together as long as no one else knows about his existence. It was easier for Hao to protect him this way from afar. But when he heard from one of his followers that his little brother is going to fight someone from the Tao family as unprepared as he was, the elder twin knew he had to go and see for himself how far Yoh has evolved.

"Gomen ne, Onii-chan." Yoh grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his friends. "Manta, Amidamaru, this highly educated talking mouth is my twin brother." He knew why Hao came to town, but he wondered why did he come to the hospital. Perhaps he figured out quickly from watching the fight that neither his Guardian Spirit nor his friend is going away any time soon.

"Elder twin brother." The fire shaman corrected him softly. It had to be known. "Asakura Hao. A pleasure." Studying them for a while he figured the two out quite fast. Amidamaru was a legend during his second life, on the negative side, but Hao was very interested in him back then. He was pleasantly surprised to know him now as his brother's Guardian. The little one was a total coward who made up for it in loyalty.

Yoh sensed his brother's approval and grinned. That and the fact that neither of them is burning at the moment. "Hao, these are my friends. Manta is the smartest person I've ever met and Amidamaru is my Guardian Spirit. He's a 600 years old Samurai." He only hoped his brother would be proud of his choices so far. He was the only person in his life that Yoh wanted to impress with his achievements.

"I heard of you, I must say it's an honor to meet you finally." He remembers even now how 500 years ago people still wouldn't stop talking about the great Samurai how single-handedly he defeated the Emperor's men hundreds in numbers as well. Now, his little brother's protector. How times have changed...

"Likewise." Amidamaru bowed his head respectfully before his Master's kin, happy to meet someone from Yoh's family (it feels that they getting even closer if he is allowed to, as far as he knew the younger brothers have always looked up to the older ones and he can tell already that this is no exception). "What is this?" He looked around from side to side, fearing another battle. Yoh has not recuperated enough to fight again so soon. "This surge of power..."

Right. Sometimes he forgets how his power affects other spirits and shamans, that usually happens when he stays away for longer than he had originally planned. "Forgive me, that would be my Guardian Spirit. Spirit of Fire." At the mention of its name the spirit showed itself in its diminished form. It doesn't like it too much being like that, but then again he cannot destroy the building that's been keeping his brother alive.

"But he is so cute." Manta cooed trying to approach the small burning spirit and pinch its cheek. Spirit of Fire opened its mouth to bite off the human's arm, too little used to shaman contact other than its Master and its Master's brother and even less than that used to human contact. Manta laughed nervously while quietly retreating understanding now Amidamaru's words.

"Don't let its size fool you. It is one of the most powerful spirits I have ever encountered." In his 600 years of life as a ghost, he has never felt such power. Definitely, the form he is seeing right now is not its true one. Too much reiryoku for a too small being to hold in without being destroyed or consumed from inside out.

"Thank you, it took us years to get where we are now." Finally. Some. Appreciation. For. Their. Efforts. This one is a keeper. "If my spirit showed its true form right now, it would destroy this building and we don't want that. I am using my furyoku as we speak to keep it in control." He looked at his brother and spoke with genuine appreciation. "I like him, Yoh. I like him quite a lot."

If he were to be honest, he expected his brother to choose as Guardian Ghost some lazy spirit just like him to nap together or hold contests of who can sleep longer. Amidamaru was truly a pleasant surprise. "You know me, I only surround myself with the most friendliest spirits." Yoh grinned.

"Wait a minute." Manta called out, seemingly the only one who connected the dots. The twins looked at him curiously. "You have a spirit which means you're a shaman, which means you're in the competition which means..."

Oh. So that was the problem. "Don't worry that enormous head of yours about that." Hao patted the human's head smiling down at him. "I'll merely burn him out of this life and his spirit so badly it will take him the next 500 years to recover. Nothing too bad." Manta fainted and Amidamaru's jaw dropped to the ground. The boys laughed simultaneously. "I don't plan to fight against Yoh. If it comes to that I'll simply withdraw."

"Not letting you do that, Nii-chan." The younger twin intervened softly. If he had to go down, he'd rather do it in a fair fight losing against his opponent. Not have him or her back down because of him. Everyone has an equal chance to win and everyone deserves to try it at least once. This conversation was not over and they will most likely resume it again soon enough.

"And we are not having this conversation while you're laying on a hospital bed." The elder shaman said firmly, dropping the easy-going attitude from earlier replacing it with a stern look eyeing his brother up and down. "How could you have been so careless?" Those bandages were neither small nor short, covering most of his chest side. Either too much care from the hospital or wounds too bad.

"You know how hard it is to hang in there while being one with your spirit when you're fighting another." Yoh whined childishly. Of course for someone like Hao who is super strong and over a thousand years old that was super easy. But that did not apply for him as well! "...I take you're not too impressed." His eyes slowly fell, knowing now he failed to achieve what he really tried to.

"You're in the hospital when you could have been at home, of course I'm disappointed." The elder twin pointed out as if that piece of information was obvious, noting the sudden drop in his brother's mood. "But that will pass." Yoh looked up at him in surprise, he rarely just lets it pass. Almost never. "I'm glad to see you again and to know that from your very first fight against another shaman you came out victorious."

The lazy shaman glanced at his friends. "I know you guys won't mind if I asked for a couple of minutes alone with my brother, right?" He asked apologetically, feeling bad about sending them away after they stayed with him through the nights and the fights and not to mention the horrible hospital food, how they went into the town for him to bring him his favorite stuff.

"Visiting hours are nearly over anyway." Manta shrugged, gathering his things. They were twins who hadn't seen each other, from what he picked up, in a long time. He could understand that, wishing only he'd thought of it himself before so he could've left them alone sooner. They probably had a lot to talk about. "I'll go get some ice cream and then head home."

"I will join you." Amidamaru said appearing beside him. "The streets are not safe at night." The short boy sighed and asked himself where was this generosity last night when he was being followed? But he accepted anyway. At least if trouble showed up now, Amidamaru would be able to contact Yoh. And who knows? Maybe even Hao could throw a helping hand.

Once they were out of the room joined along by the Spirit of Fire as well, the younger shaman tried to rise from the bed hissing in pain with each move. "Yoh, don't-" Hao walked up to him to help him back.

Yoh wrapped his arms around his twin's neck, burying his face in the other's shoulder inhaling his scent. "I missed you, Onii-chan." He said softly. "Terribly. You've been gone for seven months, I thought you left for good." Endless nights spent wondering if he had been truly abandoned by his brother and when those nights won over, the question what had he done to upset him so badly would keep him awake during the day.

"I know. I'm sorry. I never planned to stay away this long." In his over one thousand years of age, his little brother is the only person he has ever apologized directly. "Forgive me." The only one whose forgiveness or anger at him mattered. He hated seeing him so upset and he was angry with himself for being so slow and taking so long. Especially when his research came back empty. Truly a waste of time.

"Only if you promise to stay for longer than the usual couple of days." He knew he couldn't bear his brother leaving again so soon coming back after months of being gone. "Please?"

"I'll see what I can do." For Yoh, he would try to stay. Heck, for him chose to follow another path after one thousand years of having the same one goal. What's to him breaking a few rules here and there if it's for his little brother?


	3. Chapter 3

Yoh pulled away to look at his brother, his expression thoughtful. "I don't want maybes or ifs." He stated, succeeding in making his brother raise a curious and worried eyebrow at the seriousness behind it, so opposed to Yoh's easy-going nature. "If it's a no then at least say it to my face, I won't even get mad. I promise." Although he'd dread to see Hao go so soon, he'd rather have that then being lied to and left with false hope.

Hao inhaled as his eyes fell to the floor for a moment before rising back up. His hand cupped his brother's face gently, the sensation of being able to touch the other's soft skin once again after seven long months of waiting nearly too much to resist, as his lips softly pecked the other's mouth. "I promise to stay if you promise to get some sleep." He was here now and that was all that mattered.

The younger twin grinned widely. "You don't have to coax me into doing that." For now, it's nearly as best as getting a yes. Chance which he is going to take. The questions could be asked later.

"Good because-" Yoh was already snoring.

* * *

Amidamaru was floating by his side, Manta was chatting about what he missed during school and how lucky he was not to be there during the math test which apparently would have given Pitagora himself a headache, Hao had gone ahead to prepare the house for his arrival. He couldn't say he was going to miss the hospital or the hospital food, but he certainly loved their beds more than he loved the one he had at home.

"So, Yoh. How come we never knew you had a twin brother?" Manta was a human whom he had met a few weeks ago, he could understand why he wouldn't be the first person to tell. But Amidamaru? The two seemed to have a very strong bond. And his shaman friend would hardly be the one to keep dark secrets from everyone. He was honest with everyone about being able to see ghosts after all. Even total strangers.

The young Asakura boy leaned back in his bed, his eyes sticking onto the ceiling. "Hao... isn't exactly welcomed in the family." He said after a while, giving the impression that he chose his words very carefully. "You're my friends and I want to tell you the whole story, but first I'd have to check in with him if it's alright. But I can tell you how we met and how I learned about him, I think that would be okay with him."

Manta and Amidamaru nodded with wide curious eyes, their full attention only on him. "Until I was eight even I didn't know about his existence. My family chose to keep him secret from me until they thought I was able to understand what it means being Hao's brother. It happened one night when I wandering outside my childhood home ignoring my grandfather's warnings because I wanted to prove... something. Can't remember what."

"I've just learned about the Shaman Competition and I really thought it was going to be an easy ride and I'll have everyone bow before me and make me as many cakes and pies as I want." He closed his eyes dreamily. "Ahh, pie." He could eat some. Do they serve pie at the hospital for those who are hurting? They should be because pie makes everything better and cakes lift even the sad spirits. They worked with him.

His friends sweatdropped at his trail off, so he stopped thinking about the mouth-watering pie and resumed with the story. "The spirits warned me about the trespassing, but I didn't care. With the idea of me being Shaman King implemented in my head I told them to go back to the hell they came from because I do what I want. _The King can do as he likes._ They certainly weren't pleased to hear that."

Yoh still remembers how they all looked at him as if he was crazy or some kind of a lunatic challenging them all at once. Perhaps he should've been more careful with his words. "I was unprotected." He realizes now it was a bad choice without a single spirit by his side or at least one to warn his grandfather that he was in trouble. "So, you can say I had a great headstart when the fight began."

They knocked him onto the ground within seconds and began to beat him badly after creating an Over Soul with shamans who simply happened to wander around forcing themselves inside the poor souls. Each hit was harder than the last one, but he kept taking all of them until he couldn't feel the pain. Then he couldn't feel anything anymore, his body apparently going numb to everything.

They were ready to destroy him, holding their fists high in the air for the aim and they asked him if he had any last words. And that's when the entire field caught on fire, wildfire that seemed to act on its own creating a circle around Yoh and the specific ghosts that wanted to kill him. "How about... see you on the other side?" If they wanted to ask or say anything more, it was too late.

They began to burn from inside out as if they were simple dolls, all of them collapsing around Yoh and disappearing. Where? He didn't know. And he didn't want to know. Once they were all gone did the fire cease bit by bit until only smokes were left of it as a reminder of what happened. With a swelled eye and the other black and blue, he looked for his savior and prayed at that moment to be anyone else but his grandfather.

"I can't even begin to wonder what would've happened if I didn't intervene in time." A soft, suave young voice spoke. A boy no older than him was sitting on a rock, holding his cheek in his palm an amused smile of his face. "Who am I kidding? We both know you would've been a ghost by now if it weren't for me. I couldn't possibly let that happen, but try not to make a habit out of it. Alright?"

Yoh had a hundred questions on his mind, but his lips were swollen, cut, and his jaw hurt too badly to speak. He had a feeling he bit his tongue but he didn't try to find out if it was true or not. Instead, he did his best to nod his agreement, not wanting to go through that again either. The boy's hair was so long it reached his calves... Yoh always wanted to have long hair. To let it grow and then let it in the beating of the wind.

Grandfather had strictly forbidden that.

"Hmph. Figures. Although, on a different side, I'm touched." Yoh's eyes widened in shock. The boy looked at him confusedly before realizing the other hasn't actually said anything. "Right. I can read minds, little one, don't be scared of that. Sometimes I forget which are thoughts and which are words, so I take a wild guess." Yoh thought that was super cool. "Trust me, it's not."

At least, carrying a conversation is going to be easier and there is a chance this guy might help him out. "Indeed." _Can you stop reading my mind?_ "Unfortunately not. One, I had this ability since birth and it's not going to stop working now because you asked nicely. Two, you think too loud. You're going to give me a headache." _Okaaay... I'm Yoh. Nice to meet you._ "Hello, Yoh. Enjoying your night?"

_Could have been better if my grandfather made at breakfast what I asked instead of what he wanted. In rest, can't complain_. "You're funny." _Thanks. And thanks for saving me by the way_. "You're welcome, but before you go down a wild ride of imagining how our friendship is going to work and last a lifetime, I must tell you I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart." _Ow. Why not? You're mean, you know that?_ "Thank you."

"I did it because I had to. My plans haven't even been set in motion, obviously, I wasn't going to let you from all the shamans die. After all, you're my main piece." _I don't understand_. "You don't need to." _Huh?_ "Don't think over it too hard, Yoh. I need to go now, your family is looking for you, but you have my word that this is not the last time we see each other."

_Wait! When will I see you again?_

"Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

"Home sweet home." Yoh grinned as they finally reached his house. Manta couldn't believe Yoh's family could afford such a house then got a little bit edgy when he realized it must be full of spirits. Amidamaru couldn't wait to get accommodated into his new home with his new master. The young shaman stifled a yawn. "Man, I can't wait to get down for a nap. It's been so long since the last one." And since his brother turned out to be a cleaning maniac, the house must be spot on.

"Those shaman fights can really take you out for a while." Manta replied with a slight sweatdrop. Even though he got all the care he needed and all the rest, he still wanted to sleep. During midday too. Yoh was really something else.

"You took your sweet time to get back." Hao managed to capture the attention all to himself, although the human could swear he wasn't there before. Casually leaning against a pillar, the elder measured his brother from upside down with his eyes checking for any visible wound or bruise left. He never quite trusted healers. In his eyes, they were always killers protected by law, but sometimes they were absolutely necessary.

The younger twin's mode became playful. He put his hands behind his neck. "And miss the free hospital breakfast and lunch, how long have we known each other Nii-san?"

The left corner of the fire shaman's mouth turned up as if that's what he waited to hear. "Good, then you're not welcomed at our private snack. Your friend and spirit are." And he thoroughly enjoyed the childish whine that came from his brother. "Here." Hao tossed something to Yoh. "It's an ancient stone, it's more for Amidamaru to retreat after every fight. It will help him recharge his powers faster."

"Thanks. I hope you didn't burn anything on your way... right?" Silence. Yoh did not like that. "Onii-chan?" He asked slightly sweatdropping.

Hao's smirk just turned bigger. "How long have we known each other, Otouto?"

* * *

"We need to discuss your training." Hao told his brother as they took out various plates and bowls to set the table. "You're good. You have potential to become great. Amidamaru is a very strong spirit." He took into consideration the many chances and opponents he might have. Yoh is far too kind for his own good. He needs to learn how to protect himself when he is going to be betrayed by those he will be trying to help. He felt something gently crash into him as he attempted to turn towards the fridge to pull out the orange juice, which his brother had peculiarly plenty of. Looking down, the corners of his mouth tugged up into a soft smile as his arms wrapped around the young shaman.

"Please, don't." The younger twin whispered nestling himself in his brother's chest, holding him close. "It's your first night back and I want to spend it with you. How long has it been since we've slept in the same bed together?" And somehow he managed his eyes to shine pleadingly as he tried to win his big brother over sentimentally. "Let's put aside the Shaman competition for a few hours. It's still gonna be closer tomorrow than it is now."

It is indeed getting closer day by day which is exactly why they should spend most of their time training, eating and resting. Hao, while dearly loving his brother as he learned brothers in this time shouldn't (during his first two lives marriage between blood relatives was not only practiced but encouraged and sometimes obligatory) has fallen behind with training him and does not plan to jump in every time Yoh gets thrown around a bit. It will make Yoh the easiest target for his enemies to get to him.

But his twin was completely enchanting. The fire shaman usually had a hard time telling him no. The internet helped him learn that this is actually a modern common thing (The things of this time Yoh has introduced him sometimes turn out to be quite helpful). Maybe it was the younger's aura, his innocent eyes, his adorable personality, or his extremely handsome face, but Hao is once again finding himself granting his brother's desire. "Just this once." He agreed giving the other a gentle kiss.

Joining the little human and the two guardian spirits, Spirit of Fire in his diminished form, they ate in silence. Hao did not need to chat to hear what everyone thinks. The little human was mentally going to over how his life has changed since he met Yoh, how weird it seems for the reveal of a twin, and the uneasy feeling of fear the fire shaman gives him. See? Without saying a word, he learned that he has lost some of his touch and people do not fear his appearance as they once used to.

Yoh although taking a bite of this and that every second found the time to think about how good the food is, how hungry he is, how by eating he grows more hungry and some other chaotic random thoughts. Three, in particular, stood out to the pyromaniac. One, he really seems to be very close to this human friend, sufficient enough that Yoh considers coming clean about their relationship to him and his Guardian Spirit so there will be any secrets between them.

Two, he was still very very grateful to have his brother back because they have never been apart for seven months ever since they ran away from the Asakura household. Yoh thought about how hard this period was for him and how glad he was that it was over. The only reason he did not voice it out loud is because he didn't want to seem selfish and complain only about his hardships knowing that no matter what Hao says or does, no matter where he goes on this Earth, shamans constantly try to hunt him down.

Third, and by far the most surprising one out of the three, while claiming he just wants to lay down with Hao given that they hadn't shared a bed in such a long time. He actually wanted his brother to jump his bones just as much as he did and as soon as his human friend leaves to his own residence. Hao smirked and Yoh blushed knowing he had been caught. Not wanting to scare Manta with a sudden outburst Yoh refrains from making a comment or denying vehemently... But Hao, for the second time that day, doesn't stop smirking.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" Long after the human decided to return to his home, after they cleaned the table and were preparing for bed with the moon high on the night sky, the younger shaman between the two was glancing at the stars, a thoughtful look on his face. "I know we had a deal to keep you in the shadows. Why did you decide to reveal yourself now?" Not that Yoh minded it, but he knew Hao would address the matter anyway.

"I heard you were going to face someone from the Tao family." The elder twin replied joining him on the window seat. "I, myself, had to deal with them ever since my first life. The power this family holds has remained legendary to this day." Hao closed his eyes for one moment reminiscing about the old days. "Naturally, I had to come and see with my own eyes or intervene if I considered so. I don't doubt your powers, but I acknowledge the rough training they go through daily."

"This is getting really tough. Isn't it?" Yoh sighed burying his head between his arms crossed arms. "There are many more out there who can't wait to have a go at us for different strange reasons or just for the heck of it." The competition hasn't even started officially and things were already getting serious. Serious and dangerous. Who knows what friends or enemies lie ahead of the road?

"This is why I told you we need to stay apart with me in the shadows. There are more than enough people trying to kill me today just for being who I am. Protecting myself in a fight isn't an issue, protecting you is. If we were to openly be side by side there is an infinite number of shamans who will come for you just because you share the same blood with me and during the fights since you're not as strong as I wanted you to be, I would be more concerned with your well-being rather than mine, therefore, easily distracted."

As much as the twins wanted to drag this out, they knew it would eventually grow harder and harder to bear as time keeps passing. Their family won't hesitate to look for them now or find them if they haven't stopped looking, knowing with the Shaman competition nearly in their doorstep that they have no choice but to reveal themselves. Being apart began to take its toll on them because every time it gets harder for Hao to leave and harder for Yoh to bear being left especially after they've been together for so long.

"And easier to be killed, I get it." Yoh came off a bit harsher than he intended to, making his brother turn to look at him in sympathy. Hao understood. "It's not sunshine and rainbows for me either. We were apart for seven months..." Never have they been apart for so long. The deal was that they would meet every three months. "I got worried... and lonely. So lonely that when I moved here about six months ago I made friends with every ghost in the cemetery just to have someone to talk to."

"People think I'm weird and a little crazy." The younger Asakura continued. Not just at his school, people in general. "They think I don't hear what they call me, but I do. Manta is not like that. He really is someone that filled some of my longings and made me forget just for a short while how hard it is to go back to an empty place while waiting for someone that might not show up again because we can't keep touch in case it would get intercepted and so I wouldn't have a way to know that you are alive and well or not."

He knew he shouldn't be saying these things. He knew that Hao was having it probably just as hard. But the problem was that Yoh really couldn't bear it anymore.

"So, what are you saying Yoh?"

"I want to come clean to Manta and Amidamaru about us."


	5. Chapter 5

"Absolutely not." Was Hao's instant and sharp response. "I was more than generous by allowing you to tell them how we met." It was obvious that Yoh couldn't hide from him for too long. He loved his brother, but he loved how he felt with Manta and Amidamaru too. He loved their companionship and believed that they do not deserve for him to lie to them like that. They were building a great friendship and friendships were supposed to be built on trust and honesty.

"Nii-San. Can't you see how much this means to me?" The younger turned to the elder. "I'm tired of hiding. I know you're only trying to protect me and look out for me, but we're not going to have anyone else besides each other if we keep it like that." It's not that he minded it, but if other people got to know Hao like he did, then Hao would have more friends. Hao, the real Hao was different from the Hao he presented to the public eyes. His brother was kind and gentle, protective, ambitious, strong...

"Would that be so bad?" On the other hand, the fire shaman took it as if the younger is starting to get tired of him. "Yoh, your own family tried to kill you when they found out you were hanging out with me." Yoh closed his eyes. Those were his worst memories and the ones that nearly changed him how he is as a person. Before that day he had never seen so much blood and violence. "Need I to remind you of the battle that took place when you left with me?"

"I don't need you to, I was there." Yoh turned to him to gaze into his identical eyes. "I am your family too." He took his brother's hands into his linking their fingers together to show Hao that he wasn't planning to let go of them. "I never asked you for anything in my life which is why I only ask you for this. I know it's a lot and you don't open up to people, I know the risk I'm putting us through. I know the risk I'm putting you through. But trust me on this."

"And if I say no?" Hao asked curious to hear his answer. "Would you be mad at me?" He knew Yoh would not go over his word. If he said no then it was a no. But he was interested to hear his brother's response given that they both seem to have changed over the months they've spent apart.

His twin's expression did not shift. He simply took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his brother's middle with his head against his chest. "For a while. But I love you more than anything. At the end of the day, no one is more important to me than you." He knew his twin better than anyone. And he knew that sometimes his twin needed to be reminded that he is not alone anymore nor is he going to be left alone for as long as he's alive.

"Then yes." It was such a small and soft response that Yoh didn't know if he heard right or not.

"Really?" He looked up at his brother in surprise having expected a certain no for an answer. Hao's eyes remained with the stars.

"You were right." He admitted running his hand through the other's short hair. "This is only going to get worse with the competition nearly starting. Your family will try to hunt us down. The Shaman Council will try to take me down. The X-Laws will be plenty of trouble too. We need as many allies as we can get. And if you believe in them..." Hao's statement remained in the air for a moment as he interrupted himself to look down into his brother's eyes. "Then I believe in you."

Yoh couldn't find the words to express his gratefulness so he squeezed his brother with the biggest smile on his face. "I love you. Thank you, I appreciate it. I know it's not easy for you. I'm so happy." Not only happy that he was allowed to be his honest self, but happy because it means that from now they can freely travel together and face the challenges together as they go. No more meetings every three months. No more separatings. No more loneliness.

The fire shaman watched his twin bubbling with joy and he took the opportunity to sneak his hand into the other's robe to caress his chest. "Now... about that welcome home gift." There was a seductive glint into the elder's eyes that made the younger blush severely. But he did not show any signs that he wanted it to stop.

The next morning he could happily say that he was feeling... refreshed. Drinking his coffee, one of the things his Otouto had shown him when trying to convince his Nii-San that Earth and the humans are not so bad once you get to know them, which now he can't live without, he smirked when his twin entered the kitchen tiredly rubbing at his eye. His robe was nearly falling off his shoulder and clearly showing all the love and bite marks and bruises on his skin beautifully aged from last night. Hao took a sip from his coffee cup proud of his work. "Good morning, brother."

Yoh took a moment to register his surroundings before his face reddened and nearly falling, stumbling after his brother's next phrase. "I'm surprised you can still walk." After all, they had to make up for seven months in one night. They've been doing this for years and Hao can say he will never tire to see him this embarrassed or of the merciless teasings, but Yoh seemed to have other things on his mind.

"Remember how I told you last night I want to come clean to my friends about us?" He questioned, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter. Hao, indeed, was curious why he'd want to start their morning with a conversation of this type. "I tried telling Amidamaru this morning. He told me he knew because he heard us last night and he had time to think over it because we weren't giving any signs that we're going to stop. And when I came out of our room this is what he saw."

The elder twin blinked wondering if his hearing is alright, given that he is over a thousand years old it might be a possibility that his hearing was not the same, but the honest embarrassment on his brother's face made him realize he was indeed speaking the truth. Hao remained silent for one moment before he burst out laughing nearly spilling his coffee. "At least that's something you don't have to worry about anymore."

Yoh opened his mouth to argue some more, but his brother continued on the same relaxed, unbothered, tone. "And I suggest you prepare your speech for your little human friend. I can sense him coming over." Curious thing, this friendship. People being genuinely happy to see each other and make the effort to travel just to meet. Back in his days, servants were sent ahead to discuss a fitting time for both sides and they rarely matched. More often than not, people were seeing each other once and then never again due to the many wars and battles that took place. Great Spirits know he had seen more dead people than living.

Spirit of Fire in his diminished form made its presence known by taking a visible form. "What's wrong?" Their connection was so strong, Spirit of Fire did not need to speak for Hao to understand what it is trying to inform him of. "Interesting..." Turning to his confused little brother, he illuminated him. "Your friend seems to be followed. Give me a moment, I'll look it over." While not being too keen on jumping out in the world, there is a very small amount of things he would not do to keep Yoh happy. As he stood from the kitchen table and began to walk out, his brother's hand grabbed his stopping him in his tracks.

"How about I take Amidamaru and meet them halfway?" Giving him a faithful smile, his Otouto seemed to honestly believe that he was ready to fight again.

"You are far from ready for the competition, Yoh." Hao's eyes traveled his body up and down where there are still some visible bruises and small bandages here and there for wounds that were not his work from the previous night. "Given who your last opponent was, most likely it is someone related to him or sent by him. You just got out of the hospital, do you think you can battle so soon again?"

But Yoh was far too relaxed about it, probably not seriously considering how potentially dangerous and life-threatening this could be for him. "Stop worrying so much about me and have some trust. We'll be fine!" Yoh was positive this will end well because he had Amidamaru by his side and a strong bond with him. It's not that he didn't trust Yoh...

Hao turned to his guardian ghost. "If things get out of hand, we need to be prepared."

It's just that he didn't trust the Taos not to play dirty.


End file.
